


The Village Merc

by Kansas_Squire



Series: Star Wars Queers [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Cara Dune my shock trooper heart, F/F, LGBTQ Character, do people not know that the mandalorian is a western?, gays in space, get yourself a wife, my gay heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21640330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kansas_Squire/pseuds/Kansas_Squire
Summary: Thinking of doing a drabble series centering queer star wars characters. Recommendations in the comments welcome!
Relationships: Cara Dune/Omera (The Mandalorian TV)
Series: Star Wars Queers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560016
Comments: 12
Kudos: 64





	The Village Merc

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking of doing a drabble series centering queer star wars characters. Recommendations in the comments welcome!

Omera stirred her tea and let herself think of the recently departed Mando. He was always going to move on, she shouldn’t have let herself get attached. She couldn’t change the past either, and she had gotten attached even if it had only been a few days. The sound of her daughter Winta’s laughter interrupted her woolgathering. 

She called out, “Winta, come in for supper!” 

“Coming Mama,” said Winta.

Omera looked up when she heard footsteps other than her daughters entering her home. Cara grinned up at her and hooked her hands into her belt. 

“The kid said I should come for supper.”

The line was delivered casually, but Omera could read the tension on Cara’s face. The other woman wasn’t sure that she would be accepted. The Merc had been hanging around the village for the past week. Omera knew that the other villagers had made some not-so-subtle comments about moving on but Cara didn’t seem to be inclined and with the recent battle there was more than one empty home for her to bunk in. 

“She can come too, can’t she Mama?” said Winta. 

Omera smiled down at her daughter unsurprised that Winta had decided to champion the Merc. 

“Of course she can stay, it never hurts to have good company.” Omera made sure to direct her comment directly to Cara. She didn’t want the Cara thinking that the only reason she was welcome was because of Winta. 

The small group sat themselves down around the table, Omera let Winta’s childish chatter dominate the table and while her daughter was distracted she poured a generous measure of hard cider into her own and Cara’s cup of tea. Cara raised her eyebrows at Omera and gave the other woman a tiny toast. 

Omera might have gotten attached to the Mando but that was no reason to ignore someone still here and so she let herself enjoy the company. She turned to focus on her daughter who was busy reenacting how they caught Krill for Cara. Winta went to sleep easily having worn herself out attempting to impress Cara. The Merc had carried the girl to her bed when she started struggling to keep her eyes open. 

Cara came back to the table to find that Omera had poured her another glass of cider, without any tea. “You’ll stay? In the village I mean, I’m sure we don’t have a lot to offer in comparison to the rest of the galaxy but,”

Cara was quick to cut her off, “The rest of the galaxy might not consider it much, but I’m sure I couldn’t find what I’m looking for anywhere else.” Cara held Omera’s gaze with intensity and reached her hand across the table, she brushed her fingers against Omera’s. “But we have plenty of time to see if I’m right.”


End file.
